Malditas Fiestas
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Porque no para todos la navidad representa una época de paz y felicidad, ¿cierto? :. serie de one-shots .:
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **TDS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos ;)

_Muy bien xD hace muchisimo que no paso por aqui y no tengo excusas uwuU _

_Asi que solo les diré que esto es un milagro navideño (?) xD tenía esta pequeña idea rondandome la cabeza desde hace muuuuuucho tiempo...y finalmente hace como un mes pude reunir suficiente inspiración para escribirla, espero que me haya quedado al menos decente xD_

_Serán una pequeña serie de viñetas de diferentes personajes y sus razones para "odiar la navidad",ya que a in de cuentas, no todo es perfecto en estas fechas eh? xD aunque claro, como se trata de mi y amo los finales felices, intentare que las cosas les terminen mas o menos bien a estos chicos ;) _

_Estoy planeando que sean 4-5, y planeo publicar una por semana mientras dure diciembre ;) espero que les gusten, y disfruten el primero de ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos<strong>

Caminaba lentamente por las calles nevadas, tratando de mantener la mirada fija en sus botas y reprimiendo una mueca de molestia cada vez que pasaba frente a una casa _demasiado entusiastamente decorada, _cosa que pasaba seguido_. _

Con lo que _odiaba _la navidad….

Seguramente más de una persona la creería loca por pensar de aquella forma (si es que no la consideraban ya así solo por su aspecto), pero hacía mucho que había dejado de preocuparse por tonterías como esas. La odiaba, y nada de lo que los demás pudieran decir, pensar o hacer la haría cambiar de opinión.

- Malditas fiestas- masculló por lo bajo, acelerando al pasar por una calle repleta de tiendas navideñas llenas de gente a rebosar.

Probablemente salir a caminar no era el mejor plan del mundo si lo que deseaba era alejarse del "espíritu navideño", pero no quería arruinarle el día a Andy. Su hermano menor se emocionaba mucho el día que decoraban la casa y le gustaba que estuviera feliz, aun si ella no compartía su misma emoción.

Finalmente, se topó con una pequeña plaza medio escondida. Se veía un poco abandonada, pero al menos no había toneladas de Santa Claus en miniatura y luces de colores por todas partes. Se encaminó a una banca y se sentó, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de pretender por un momento que no existían los ridículamente pegajosos villancicos que sonaban a su alrededor.

Pasó un largo rato de esa forma, hasta que le pareció escuchar una melodía diferente a su alrededor, una mucho mejor que todas las anteriores y que curiosamente, parecía estar acercándose lentamente a donde estaba.

- _Talk to me softly…there's something in your eyes…-_

Abrió los ojos cuando se convenció de que no se trataba de una alucinación suya.

Hacía ella caminaba un muchacho de su misma edad, de desordenado cabello negro un poco largo y bellos ojos verdes, que tocaba una guitarra y cantaba con una voz bastante buena.

- …_Don't hang your head in sorrow…and please don't cry…_- le dedicó una tranquila y bella sonrisa, deteniéndose a un par de metros de ella.

- No estoy llorando, genio- habló seriamente la chica mirándolo cruzada de brazos.

- Bueno, si tomas en cuenta que te vi a unos 15 metros de distancia, es un poco difícil captar esos detalles.- le dijo divertido, sin dejarse afectar por su tono cortante. Ella medio sonrió ante eso.- Cuando menos podré decir que cumplí con mi objetivo, te ves linda cuando sonríes- el comentario la hizo sonrojarse- Por cierto, soy…

- Trent Carter- le interrumpió rápidamente- Eres el chico más popular de la escuela- explicó girando los ojos ante su expresión sorprendida, el volvió a sonreír- ¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron que no debes hablar con extraños? Hay gente peligrosa en las calles- agregó esperando que captara el mensaje y la dejara sola, aunque por el contrario él sólo se sentó junto a ella y dejó su instrumento a un lado.

- Tú no luces peligrosa, solo triste- dijo con naturalidad el joven músico.

- No estoy triste, estoy molesta- aclaró la gótica chica frunciendo el ceño, extrañada por el hecho de que seguía ahí en vez de irse de una buena vez- simplemente detesto la navidad…-

- Una declaración muy fuerte para no tener una razón detrás ¿no crees?-

- ¿Ahora vas a hacerme de psicólogo?- murmuró sarcásticamente causándole risa al ojiverde. No supo muy bien porque, pero siguió hablando- Mi padre se fue hace años, cerca de navidad.

- Debe ser duro perder a alguien que te importa.-

- Él no me importa, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerlo- cerró los puños con fuerza mientras decía eso- Sólo no me gusta recordarlo, lo odio. Salió de la casa la mañana en que íbamos a poner el árbol de navidad, me dijo que estaba bien, que tenía cosas que hacer pero que volvería pronto, lo hice prometer que estaría en casa para la mañana de navidad…- suspiró. Estaba furiosa, por eso no le gustaba recordar... Dio un respingo al sentir una mano cálida sobre la suya.

- Y te mintió.- terminó Trent en tono comprensivo y preocupado. Ella se soltó sintiéndose sonrojar de nuevo- Lo siento, supongo que soy muy entrometido- ella se encogió de hombros.

- Te lo dije, no me importa- frunció el ceño una vez más- solo es un mal recuerdo, nada más que eso…

- Un mal recuerdo que te hace evitar una fecha en la que deberías estar alegre- dijo el chico muy sabiamente.

- ¡No la evitó!- saltó automáticamente, solo logrando más risas del moreno. –Bueno, tal vez sólo un poco- concedió con un suspiro.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

- ¿Te molesta si te doy un consejo?- habló finalmente el ojiverde.

- Ya pagué, me merezco el servicio completo- bromeó recordando lo del psicólogo. Trent rió antes de hablar de nuevo.

- En mi opinión- comenzó con naturalidad- Si tienes un mal recuerdo sobre una experiencia, lo mejor que puedes hacer es repetirla hasta que te forjes 10 recuerdos buenos que lo contrarresten.-

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- opinó la gótica reflexionando sobre las palabras del músico

- Nunca mencioné que fuera fácil- agregó- pero te aseguro que en cuanto empieces con el primero, el resto llegaran por si solos- se levantó tomando su guitarra y echándose la correa al hombro, después le tendió una mano- vamos.-

-¿A dónde?- se extrañó la gótica, aunque probablemente la razón principal de eso fue que había tomado su mano automáticamente.

- Te ayudaré a dar el primer paso- le explicó guiándola hacía la calle por la que había llegado- …No me dijiste tu nombre.- comentó un poco después, mientras vagaban por las atestadas calles, aun tomados de la mano. Ella dudó un momento.

- Gwen, me llamo Gwen- sonrió finalmente apretando el agarre de su mano.

* * *

><p><em>Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias! xD espero que les haya gustado<em>

_Siempre tuve la sensación de que algo así había pasado con el padre de Gwen, solo una teoría mía que use para esta pequeña historia xD_

_Si creen que merece un review, adelante con eso, siempre son bien recibidos ;)  
><em>

_Y claro, nos veremos la próxima semana con la siguiente historia!_

_Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Espítiru navideño?

**Disclaimer:** TDS no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes.

_Saludos de nuevo! nwn!_

_Bien, aquí pasando a traer el segundo one-shot xD que se suponía iba a subir ayer 9w9u_

_Pero bueno xD este drabble en partícular tiene una historia curiosa. Inicialmente pensaba usar solo personajes de las primeras temporadas por haber sido las únicas que realmente vi 9w9u pero digamos que la pareja que iba aqui...nunca terminó de convencerme el one-shot que les había escrito nwnu_

_Así que, gracias a una cierta persona que seguro sabra de quien hablo cuando lea esto xD acabé pasandome parte de la semana pasada escribiendo otro one-shot usando Isla Pakihtew nwnu y esto fue lo que quedó, espero que les guste ;) personalmente quedé bastante conforme._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Espíritu navideño? Sí claro<strong>

El fuerte ruido no la dejaba escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos. Estaba segura de que un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de atacarla en cualquier momento, pero a pesar de sus intentos por reclamarle a Amy que bajara el volumen de la música, esta la había ignorado por completo como siempre hacía.

Con dificultad se abrió paso entre el mar de cuerpos que inundaba la sala de su casa, dirigiéndose como podía hacia la puerta principal. Dio un portazo al cerrar tras de sí, molesta al notar que este se quedaba ahogado por el ruido proveniente de la casa.

- Malditas fiestas.- gruñó sin molestarse en bajar la voz.- Y maldita Amy con su estúpida fiesta de navidad.-

- ¡Eh, Amy! ¡Gran fiesta chica!- Hizo un gesto vago con la mano al muchacho rubio que la había llamado, creyó reconocerlo como uno de los hermanos de Geoff Gandem, infaltables en todas las fiestas de la ciudad.

Ni siquiera se molestó en corregirlo cuando la llamo Amy. Si era prácticamente imposible lograr que alguien entendiera la diferencia cuando estaban sobrios y centrados, ahora no tenía sentido ni siquiera intentarlo.

- Extraño a Jasmine.- no pudo evitar suspirar, recargándose contra un poste de luz que había frente a la casa.

Notó que aun desde ahí podía escuchar perfectamente el ruido proveniente desde el interior.

- Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- La voz hizo que diera un salto involuntario, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse y teñirse de rojo.- Es un poco raro que la anfitriona de la fiesta se la esté perdiendo por completo, ¿no te parece?-

Topher sonreía con su acostumbrada seguridad, recargando una de sus manos contra el buzón de correo que había junto a ella mientras con la otra sostenía su celular frente a él, revisando como siempre la pantalla.

- Bueno, también es un poco raro que tú te la estés perdiendo.- Sammy se sorprendió a si misma por la naturalidad con que le salió el papel de Amy. Al parecer tantos años de práctica obligada habían rendido sus frutos.- Digo, te dices a ti mismo el alma de la fiesta, McLaggen.- El castaño rió, rodando los ojos como si la ingenuidad de la rubia le divirtiera.

- Y todos saben que las celebridades siempre llegan con un poco de retraso.- Explicó con tranquilidad mientras tecleaba en su teléfono.- Ahora sonríe.- Sorpresivamente abrazo sus hombros, al tiempo que un flashazo la dejaba desorientada durante unos segundos.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó parpadeando rápidamente para intentar despejar las nubes de su visión.

- Para la portada de mi entrada al blog sobre la fiesta, claro está.- Alzó hombros sin dejar de escribir.- No puedo descuidar los eventos sociales. Por imagen, tú sabes.-

Por supuesto, ni siquiera debía haberse molestado en preguntarle ahora que lo pensaba.

- Y la navidad es la oportunidad perfecta para todo eso.-

- Claro, entonces por favor sigue adelante con eso. Hay un mundo de posibilidades esperándote allá adentro.- También debía darse algunos puntos extra por su mejoría con el sarcasmo, pensó para sí misma.

El castaño asintió vagamente y para sorpresa de ella, guardo su celular en un bolsillo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te quedas?- le preguntó mientras se enderezaba.

-...La navidad no es exactamente mi época perfecta.- Admitió cruzando sus brazos y mirando al cielo oscuro.

- ¿En serio?- Topher alzó una ceja claramente incrédulo.- ¿Qué pasa con el espíritu navideño? Ya sabes, música, fotografías por todos lados, especiales navideños en los que Chris se ve más viejo cada año inundando la televisión, montones de regalos, vacaciones...besos bajo el muérdago.- Agregó un guiño a lo último, y Sammy rogó en silencio que el reaparecido sonrojo no delatara su acto.- Tiene que haber al menos algo que te guste.-

¿Qué se suponía que le dijera? "Mis padres nunca han sido muy festivos y siempre están fuera para las fiestas." "las vacaciones significan mucho tiempo extra con Amy que preferiría no tener." "Jasmine vuelve a Australia con su familia por el descanso." "Los regalos nunca me entusiasmaron demasiado porque mi hermana siempre se queda con lo que me gusta." O tal vez, "Claro, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar un muérdago y nos besamos tu y yo?"

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente para borrar el último pensamiento de su cabeza, y prefiriendo no responder nada se limitó a encogerse de hombros, poniendo su mejor expresión aburrida.

- Bien, esto sí es un encabezado para mi blog.- El muchacho puso sus manos frente a sí como si estuviera viendo algo escrito en el aire- Organizadora de la fiesta navideña de la temporada en realidad es el Grinch disfrazado de rubia.-

- ¡Deja de bromear!- Se alarmó al ver como él hábilmente volvía a sacar su celular y a teclear velozmente. Amy la mataría si algo como eso realmente aparecía en el internet.

- Yo me detengo si tu accedes a algo.-Propuso Topher mirándola por encima del teléfono.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó con desconfianza, sabiendo que mientras no fuera algo más vergonzoso tendría que acceder quisiera o no.

- Baila conmigo.-

Bien, definitivamente esta vez el molesto sonrojo sí que la delataría, de no haber estado hablando con el que probablemente era el chico más narcisista de la escuela. Se quedó sin habla a causa de la sorpresa, no se esperaba que le pidiera eso de entre todas las cosas.

- ¿Por qué?- Esperaba que a Topher su voz no le hubiera sonado tan falta de aliento como a ella misma.

- Bailar con la chica más linda de la fiesta le irá bien a mi reputación.- Contestó con total simpleza, dedicándole aun por sobre su celular una sonrisa tan odiosa como encantadora.

Sammy se encogió de hombros, tratando de no parecer decepcionada. Por supuesto que le diría eso, Topher creía estar hablando con 'la gemela bonita' después de todo.

- Entonces... ¿Qué dices?-

- Seguro.- asintió, agregando después rápidamente un- Pero que no se te suban los humos McLaggen.- Para mantenerse en su papel.

- Lo que tu digas.- Desvió la mirada, para evitar deslumbrarse de nuevo por la sonrisa del aspirante a presentador.

Topher volvió a guardar su celular en un bolsillo y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entraran a la casa. Ella se enderezó, sacudiendo y acomodando un poco su blusa celeste y los brazaletes plateados antes de disponerse a seguirlo.

- ¡Hey, Topher!- el castaño se giró de inmediato al armónico gritó, agitando una mano en dirección a Ella, que acababa a llegar en grupo con algunas otras chicas.

- ¡Ven a bailar con nosotras!- propuso una entusiasta Katie, asomándose junto con su contraparte por sobre los hombros de la cantante.

- Lo siento chicas, ya le prometí a Samey que bailaría con ella.-

La nombrada alzó la vista sorprendida, mirando al chico que la señalaba con uno de sus pulgares mientras aun hablaba con el grupo. ¿Realmente lo había escuchado llamarla Samey?

- Nos veremos adentro.- Topher terminó de despedirse y giró su cabeza para mirar a la rubia sobre su hombro.- ¿Lista?-

- ¿Sabías que no soy Amy desde el principio?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

- No es tan difícil diferenciarlas, ¿sabes?- el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

Sammy se le quedó mirando sin dar crédito a lo que decía. Siempre había tenido a Topher por un idiota narcisista. Uno encantador, sí, pero un idiota narcisista a fin de cuentas. Pero si le había prestado suficiente atención como para llegar a diferenciarla de su hermana, entonces tal vez...

- Digo, Amy nunca se vestiría de esa forma para una fiesta.- Agregó el castaño alzando hombros despreocupadamente.

No, definitivamente Topher McLaggen seguía siendo un idiota.

* * *

><p><em>Que tal? xD no pude evitar esa parte del final...pero hey! demosle puntos a Topher por llamar a Sammy la chica más linda de la fiesta eh? xD<br>_

_La verdad no tengo experiencia con este par así que...solo espero que no hayan quedado demasiado OC 6w6_

_Bueno, creo que no tengo demasiado que decir hoy xD_

_Así que para terminar agradesco por sus r&r ;D y sobre la pregunda de si continuare con Dos palabras, la respuesta es si_

_Justo estoy pensando en ponerme a editar/corregir esa historia una vez que acabe de corregir el resto de los one-shots xD aunque no estoy segura de cuando tendré el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que sea pronto ;)_

_Ahora si, sin más que decir xD me despido hasta la próxima semana~_

_Sayonara~_


	3. Chapter 3: Hipocresía

**Disclaimer: **TDS ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad, solamente los uso para divertirme un poco ;)

_Heeeey-oh!_

_Primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza extra de esta vez D: mi computadora ha estado totalmente rebelde estos dias y apenas hoy me dejó subir esto u.ú_

_Dejando eso de lado xD este capitulo volverá un poco más al lado de Hurt/comfort yyyy la pareja es un poco crack nwn pero que puedo decir? Alejandro siempre me calló mal xDDD y nunca lo vi con la genial de Heather asi que...buscando una pareja alterna di con esto._

_Espero no sea demasiado raro, diviertanse leyendo ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hipocresía<strong>

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Es decir… era de noche, estaba sola, en un lugar que no conocía, y gracias a su estúpida prisa por salir, también tenía frio.

- Malditas fiestas- murmuró con verdadero odio mientras seguía caminando por esas calles que no frecuentaba, rodeándose con los brazos para darse algo calor y maldiciéndose por no haber traído ni un miserable suéter

Pero aun así… no quería volver.

Probablemente muchos no se lo creerían… pero si había algo que Heather Hannigan odiaba, más incluso que a esa insulsa gótica que se paseaba como reina desde que Trent Carter había comenzando a hablarle (por lastima seguramente), era la hipocresía.

Ella era una chica directa, siempre se mostraba como realmente era, todos sabían que era una perra manipuladora y traicionera, cosa que realmente la hacía sentir orgullosa. Ella podía decir que era autentica, que nunca le había mentido a nadie con su forma de ser. Ya si algunos como Beth o Lindsay eran tan idiotas para seguir creyendo que no era así, era problema suyo.

¿Por qué era así? Bueno, simplemente porque así había sido educada.

Las cosas en su casa siempre habían sido iguales. Peleas entre ella y su hermano menor, peleas entre ella y sus padres o solamente entre sus padres. Su familia era bastante disfuncional y realmente eso no le importaba, lo había aceptado hace mucho.

Sin embargo, cada vez que aquellas estúpidas fechas se aproximaban, su familia se convertía en un montón de hipócritas. ¿La razón? Relaciones públicas, como las llamaba su padre.

Debido al alto status de su familia gran parte del mes de diciembre tenía que ser utilizado en ir y venir de las diversas fiestas y reuniones organizadas en los altos círculos de la sociedad. Como su madre se encargaba de recordarles a ella y al molesto piojo que tenía por hermano, necesitaban ser la familia perfecta frente al mundo para no desfavorecer sus negocios, y con ello, su estilo de vida.

"_Heather, ven a tomarte una foto con nosotros junto al árbol" "Hija, ¿por qué no bailas esta pieza con tu padre?" "Ayuda a tu hermanito a llevar los regalos"_

- Ugh… me pone enferma- gruñó por lo bajo,

- Con la ropa que llevas, no creo que sea raro.-

La voz le hizo sobresaltarse, girando en redondo dispuesta a dirigirle la mirada más glacial que poseía a la persona que aparentemente le acompañaba y ordenarle que se marchara, fue detenida ante la sorpresa de sentir el peso de algo cálido sobre sus hombros: un largo y pesado abrigo de invierno de color azul oscuro que fácilmente podría cubrirla hasta la cabeza por su tamaño.

- ¿Tu plan era congelarte o algo así?- Heather alzó la mirada hacia el dueño de la voz, un sonriente muchacho alto y musculoso de piel morena clara cuya cara le resultaba familiar- Porque de ser así ibas por buen camino.-

- Lo que planee o no hacer es asunto mío.- Contestó cortante y desviando la vista- De todas formas, ¿qué quieres?-

La expresión del chico se notó un poco contrariada por su fría reacción, a lo que por supuesto, no presto la menor atención.

- Sólo te vi caminando sola por la calle y creí que... tal vez estabas perdida. - se encogió de hombros mientras rascaba su nuca en gesto claramente nervioso.- Nunca antes te había visto por aquí, y parecías tener frío.-

La sinceridad y amabilidad que desprendía la descolocaron un momento. Bajó la mirada hacía el abrigo que la cubría, y un tanto incómoda metió las manos en los grandes bolsillos para calentarlas.

- ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? -preguntó entre dientes- Nunca he sido amable contigo... te empujé la semana pasada en la cafetería.- Recordó con algo de dificultad.

- Ah, creía que no te habías dado cuenta.- Se sorprendió el muchacho, lo que no logró sino incomodarla más.- Bueno, mi mamá dice que siempre hay que tender una mano si alguien la necesita, aun si no van a darte las gracias.-

Heather no respondió nada, por supuesto que ella no pensaba darle las gracias y eso ambos lo sabían bien, no era su estilo. Se acomodó un poco el abrigo, no muy segura de que agregar.

- Mi casa está cerca.- alzó la mirada al escuchar al moreno hablar de nuevo, encontrándose con que le hacía un gesto con su pulgar detrás de él.- Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer...-

- En verdad, deja de ser amable.- le cortó de nuevo, negando con la cabeza y suspirando.- Además, las cenas familiares no son lo mío, así que deja de perder el tiempo aquí y vuelve a lo tuyo.-

- ¿Segura?- él frunció el seño con preocupación.

- Segura-rodó los ojos en respuesta.- Tengo que volver, de todos modos.- agregó conteniendo otro suspiro y haciendo ademán de quitarse el largo abrigo para devolverlo.

- Puedes llevártelo. Como dije, mi casa está cerca.- negó el moreno. Ella sólo asintió.- Entonces...hasta luego...-

Ignorando la ligera duda en la voz de él al hablar, Heather le dio la espalda, decidiendo tomar 'un camino largo' para volver a su propia fiesta. Ignoró también con facilidad el grito de 'Devon Joseph' que se escuchó unos momentos después seguido de una puerta cerrándose, ya que las peleas eran bastante comunes en aquellas épocas.

- ¡Volveré más tarde! ...¡Hey!-

El grito, de una voz ahora conocida, si hizo que se detuviera. Miró detrás de si con incredulidad, al muchacho que parecía no querer apartarse de ella esa noche.

- ¿Olvidaste algo? -preguntó frunciendo el seño y reemprendiendo su camino.- Porque no voy a darte las gracias.-

- Sólo pensé en acompañarte... para que no vayas sola.-la inseguridad que ya había notando antes regresó a él.

-...En realidad, no estoy segura hacia donde voy.- admitió finalmente, sin dejar de caminar.

- Es una mejor razón para que te acompañé un amigo, ¿No crees?- sonrió ligeramente inseguro.

La única reacción de Heather fue rodar los ojos, reprimiendo una ligerísima sonrisa mientras seguía andando. El comportamiento de ese chico le desconcertaba, incluso fastidiaba un poco, pero raramente no lo suficiente como para exigirle que se fuera.

- Que no se te suban los humos, seguramente volveré a ignorarte y empujarte en la cafetería cuando volvamos a la escuela.- Advirtió con tono serio.

-Supongo...que vale la pena arriesgarse.-

Esta vez, ella realmente sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo xD<em>

_Que tal? muy dramático? muy raro? xD_

_Que puedo decir? otra cosa que siempre he creido es que la vida de Heather nunca ha sido precisamente linda y quise plasmarlo asi nwn después de todo, ser una chica rica siempre tiene sus problemas, cierto?_

_Bueno ;) nos veremos para la proxima semana, espero que mi computadora deje de rebelarse y me deje subir a tiempo el próximo one-shot._

_De momento, sayonara! _


	4. Chapter 4: Tradiciones Familiares

**Disclaimer:** Ni TDS ni ninguno de sus personajes son propiedad mia, solo me divierto un poco con ellos ;D

_Saludos~!_

_Bien, aqui me tienen de nuevo xD un poco tarde pero al menos logre subirlo el 14 y no 25 :D Lo que lo deja aun mas perfecto para regalo de navidad xD asi que...felices fiestas!  
><em>

_Con este capítulo decidi volver de nuevo a los orígenes uwú la verdad es que esta siempre ha sido una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie D: odie la forma en que la destruyeron en TDWT Dx asi que, no podía hacer este especial sin incluirlos xD serán totalmente cliché, pero sencillamente me parecen perfectos juntos!_

_Así que sin más que decir, disfruten :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Tradiciones familiares<strong>

El impulso por rodar los ojos le resultaba casi imposible de resistir. Suspiró pesadamente, apretujándose un poco más contra la puerta de la camioneta en que viajaba, mirando distraídamente por la ventana en un inútil intento por ignorar las ruidosas carcajadas, los descuidados empujones y los comentarios sin sentido que hacían los demás ocupantes del vehículo.

Nunca entendió ese extraño éxtasis que embriagaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor en aquellas fechas. Para ella, la navidad no traía consigo ningún tipo de repentina alegría ni energía extra, ni la impulsaba a correr por todos lados y gritar a los cuatro vientos como, al parecer, ocurría con sus primos.

- ¡Llegamos! - la voz de Tucker, encargado de conducir la camioneta hasta el bolerama esa noche, se escuchó por encima de todas las demás un momento, obteniendo en respuesta aun más fastidiosas risas y vítores.

- ¡No era necesario que lo dijeras idiota! ¡Podemos darnos cuenta nosotros mismos! - la exclamación de Adam produjo a su vez su propia serie de risas dadas entre el sonido de puertas abriéndose y adolescentes saliendo a trompicones del auto.

Gruñó sintiendo un punzante dolor en su tobillo que se había torcido cuando la empujaron fuera del vehículo descuidadamente. Se hizo a un lado, sosteniéndose de la puerta con una mano para mantener el equilibrio mientras con la otra trataba de alisar un poco su revuelto cabello castaño y la falta del vestido rojo que usaba.

-Malditas fiestas.- masculló entre dientes antes de seguir a su ruidoso grupo dentro del aun más ruidoso y caótico local que habían escogido para pasar el resto de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba muy segura de que era peor; el boliche, donde sus primos no dejaban de molestarse unos a otros con el fin de evitar que alguno lograra concentrarse mínimamente en sus tiros. El karaoke, donde las melosas canciones eran prácticamente ahogadas por las risas y exagerados abucheos que se dedicaban unos a otros, o, los videojuegos, en los que no dejaban de empujarse unos a otros para intentar usar exactamente el mismo aparato, aun cuando había al menos otros cinco iguales. Lo único que sabía era que importaba poco cual de las opciones fuera peor, igual tendría que soportarlas todas a lo largo de la noche.

- Estúpida navidad, y aun más estúpida democracia que me trajo aquí.- maldijo en voz alta por segunda vez en la noche, antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de café.

- ¡No lo creo! ¿Courtney Cohen maldiciendo, nada más y nada menos que a nuestro lindo y funcional sistema de democracia? ¡A eso le llamo un milagro de navidad!-

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato al reconocer esa burlona voz, perteneciente a una de las personas que más detestaba: un muchacho de cabello negro, cresta teñida de color verde, ojos celestes y varios piercings, que la miraba con una sonrisa odiosamente divertida, cómodamente recargado contra la pared que tenía detrás.

-¿Qué quieres, Black? - le preguntó de mala manera dejando el vaso a un lado, cruzando fuertemente sus brazos y alzando la barbilla al mirarlo.

- Nada, _Princesa_.- remarcó el apodo intencionalmente, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba cuando la llamaba así.- Te vi, y pensé en venir a desearte feliz navidad.- guiñó un ojo de forma insoportablemente encantadora.- Y a decirte lo sexy que te ves con ese vestido, claro.-

No pudo evitarlo. A pesar de saber que la intención de él era justamente hacerla descolocarse reaccionó justo como esperaba: enrojeciendo profundamente y cruzando sus brazos en un intento por cubrirse un poco de su vista. Courtney entrecerró los ojos, asesinando al punk con la mirada al escuchar la carcajada que soltó ante sus acciones.

- Idiota.- soltó con desprecio, girándose dispuesta a alejarse de ahí de una vez.

-Oh, vamos Princesa.- como era de esperarse, el peli verde salió tras ella de inmediato.- Era un cumplido.-

-También lo que dije yo, idiota es una palabra unas diez veces mejor de lo que te mereces.- contestó sin detenerse. _Como detestaba a ese tipo_.- Ahora deja de seguirme, estoy ocupada.-

-Oh claro, me di cuenta de eso. Debes estar muriéndote de emoción por volver con el grupo de retardados que te acompañaba, ¿eh?- rió sarcástico.

- ¿Estabas espiándome?- preguntó enojada al girarse en redondo por segunda vez en la noche.

- No lo consideraría espiar si casualmente escogimos el mismo lugar para 'pasar las fiestas'- se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

- ¿Tu familia también viene aquí?- se extraño la trigueña, obteniendo en respuesta una ceja alzada de su compañero.

- ¿En serio te parece que estaría aquí de ser así? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo a quedarme a escucharlos quejarse de mi toda la noche.-alzó hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Mis padres dicen que la navidad es para pasarla con la familia.- Se apresuró a justificarse.

- Y tú siempre haces lo que dicen tus padres.- Sonrió él con arrogancia y cierta ironía.- Seguramente eso te sale de maravilla, ¿cierto?- le señaló con la cabeza en dirección a donde sus ruidosos primos se habían adueñado nuevamente del karaoke.

Courtney frunció el seño al verlos, y no pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio ante la perspectiva de que aún le quedaban al menos otras dos horas con ellos.

- Es...una tradición familiar.- suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

- La cena en casa de mis padres también lo era, y aquí me tienes- el chico volvió a guiñarle un ojo- Un consejo importante Princesa, si una tradición no sirve, la desechas.-

La simpleza con la que lo dijo dejó a la castaña pensando un momento, reaccionando hasta el momento en que sintió como él tomaba su mano.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- se alarmo intentando retroceder.

- Te propongo empezar una nueva tradición.- El punk sonrió, sin dejarla apartarse sino que acercándola más a sí mismo para rodear sus hombros con un brazo cómodamente- tu y yo Princesa, vamos a escaparnos juntos.-

¿Era extraño que la frase 'escaparnos juntos' sonara tan atractiva dicha por él? Courtney estaba segura de odiarlo, después de todo, era Duncan Black, el cavernícola idiota que la molestaba todo el tiempo en la escuela, probablemente el chico al que más detestaba y con el que nunca pasaría ni cinco minutos de buena gana.

- No veo por qué no.- parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Entonces trato hecho.- Y con esas palabras, el punk se inclinó hacia ella sellando sus labios con un beso, uno que raramente no fue respondido por un golpe o patada como habría sido de esperarse.

A eso era a lo que él llamaba un verdadero milagro de navidad.

* * *

><p><em>Llegaron hasta abajo? uwu que les parecio?<em>

_Personalmente, me divertí bastante con este capítulo xD fue uno de los primeros que tuve planeados, e ironicamente, tambien fue (sin contar el SxT) el último que comence a escribir xD Pero siento que al final valió bastante la pena_

_Espero que les haya gustado :D y ya nos veremos la próxima semana para el último one-shot!  
><em>

_de momento solo vuelvo a decir, felices fiestas! y que tal un r&r de navidad? xD_

_Nos veremos a la próxima ;)_


	5. Chapter 5: Irracionalidad

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de TDS es de mi propiedad, solo los uso para divertirme :D

_Heeey~? _

_Emm...bueno, no se ni que decir ante esta actualizacion suuuper tardía D/x entre las fiestas y el hecho de que Izzy siempre me complica al escribir de ella y me hace divagar demasiaaaaado xwx bueno, simplemente no lograba terminar de editar y subir esto TwT _

_Pero bien, u.u finalmente ahora que las cosas están mas tranquilas, decidi que no podía simplemente dejar esto incompleto, y a pesar de que sea casi un mes tarde, bueno quería pasar a dejar esta ultima viñeta :)_

_Espero que la disfruten x/D si es demasiado rara...culpo a Izzy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Irracionalidad<strong>

El Castaño de piel mate giró los ojos por la que probablemente era la milésima vez en los últimos 15 minutos, abrumado por la cantidad de personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Montones de adultos con prisas por conseguir los regalos "perfectos" a última hora, y aún más montones de niños chillones gritando que querían ir a ver a Santa Claus de nuevo para cambiar su deseo de navidad, ampliando aún más la desesperación de sus padres.

- Malditas fiestas.- Murmuró pegándose aun más al muro contra el que estaba recargado- la próxima vez tendré que buscar una mejor excusa para quedarme en casa.- Agregó para sí mismo, harto de ser empujado de un lado a otro sin cuidado alguno.

Pasó un rato más en ese lamentable estado hasta que finalmente decidió rendirse. Ya se encargaría de encontrarse con su familia de algún modo más tarde, por el momento sólo quería buscar un lugar medianamente tranquilo donde pudiera sentarse a leer su libro tranquilamente.

Anduvo vagando un largo rato por el centro comercial, que en ese momento era prácticamente intransitable. ¡Llevaba semanas diciéndole a su familia que fueran de compras cualquier otro día! ¡Pero claro! ¡Siempre tenían que esperar justo al último momento!

- Les dije cuando menos 10 veces que el día en que las tiendas están más abarrotadas es el 24 de diciembre…-

-Entre las 3 y las 4 de la tarde.- terminó por él una voz femenina.

El castaño dio la vuelta de inmediato buscando el origen del comentario, pero por más que miró a su alrededor no logró dar con él.

- ¡Detrás de ti!- se escuchó de nuevo la voz con un tono divertido. Se giró, de nuevo sin lograr dar con su dueña.- Jajajaja ¡Que lento eres!-Dio vuelta por tercera vez al escuchar la voz detrás de él. Esta vez por fin dando con su origen.

Una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad, de largo cabello pelirrojo rizado y brillantes ojos color verde claro que lo veían con una chispa divertida, casi maniaca, en ellos

- ¡Oh! ¡Me encontraste!- se quejó entre fuertes risas la eufórica pelirroja.

- Claro que no, ¡si eres invisible!- dijo sarcástico el chico genio rodando los ojos, sólo logrando causar más risa en su acompañante.

- ¡No, no! Izzy no es invisible. Izzy lo sabe porque Izzy vio una película de un hombre que lo era y no podía ver ni sus propias manos, pero Izzy si puede ver sus manos, incluso ve ese raspón que se hizo esta mañana con la rama de un árbol!- la chica hablaba tan rápido que el moreno casi se perdió entre su conversación sin sentido.

- ¿Tu completaste mi frase hace un momento?- preguntó extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

- ¡Por supuesto!- sonrió como si nada Izzy- Es un dato simple, por eso Izzy nunca compra sus explosivos este día- agregó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- alzó una ceja el moreno tratando de concentrarse en las partes coherentes de sus oraciones, que no eran demasiadas.

- Izzy cree que el chico es muy grosero.- Comentó para nadie la pelirroja.- Izzy ya le dijo su nombre al chico, pero él no le ha dado su nombre a Izzy.- El castaño comenzaba a sentirse irritado por la actitud su acompañante, que negaba con la cabeza como sintiéndose indignada.

-Me llamo Noah- dijo finalmente causándole una gran sonrisa tipo Joker a la pelirroja- y ahora quisieras decirme…-

- ¡Noah!- interrumpió felizmente, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a lo que intentaba decirle.- A Izzy le gusta que el chico se llame Noah, porque Izzy piensa que Noah es un nombre genial.-

- Si, grandioso… te importaría…-

- ¡Una vez Izzy conoció a un chico llamado Noah y…!-El chico genio bufó rindiéndose, diciendo adiós a su idea, tal vez esperanza, de tener una conversación medianamente decente ese día y se alejó mascullando con irritación.

- Maldita navidad que atrae a tantos malditos locos.-

- A Izzy tampoco le gusta la navidad.- Se detuvo en seco por segunda vez en el día y de nuevo volteó a ver a la chica que acababa de dejar atrás- Izzy considera que la navidad es una tontería.-

- ¿A qué…te refieres?- Preguntó sin saber ya que debería esperar como respuesta.

- Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que la navidad no fue más que un invento basado en la festividad pagana del sol para hacer que los nativos aceptaran la religión y luego se mantuvo para que las empresas pudieran vender toneladas de cosas que nadie necesita a un precio ridículo.- Expresó de corrido la pelirroja, dejando al muchacho prácticamente con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de que justo ella tuviera conocimiento de eso.

- En realidad, creía que era la única persona aquí que sabía sobre eso.- Admitió disimulando su impresión.

- Puede que persona si, ¿Pero alguna vez viste a un pájaro celebrando navidad? ¿O a una ardilla? ¡Los animales saben que están siendo engañados!- El eufórico y repentino gritom, acompañado por un puño alzado en actitud aguerrida, llamó la atención de las personas alrededor del par, aunque la chica no pareció darle la más mínima importancia.

Por otro lado el muchacho fulminó con la mirada a un par de los transeúntes que se habían detenido para mirarlos confundidos, antes de girarse de nuevo a su acompañante, evaluando los pros y contras de mantener el intento de conversación que estaban teniendo.

- Si el amigo Noah no tiene nada que hacer, a Izzy no le importaría que el amigo Noah la acompañara a buscar algo de comer- se le adelantó la pelirroja, sorprendiéndolo no por primera vez en el día- ¡Izzy quiere hamburguesas!-comenzó a marchar en dirección a las escaleras mecánicas sin esperar siquiera la respuesta del nombrado.

- Las hamburguesas que venden aquí son asquerosas.- No pudo evitar comentar, aunque sin negarse a seguirla.

- ¡Nadie dijo que Izzy quisiera comerlas!-

Era increíble la forma que tenía esa eufórica pelirroja de subir y bajar las expectativas de alguien en tan poco tiempo, o simplemente cambiarlas de dirección. Era como si se tratara de una montaña rusa, una confusa, loca y mareante montaña rusa pelirroja.

Noah rodó los ojos por de nuevo simple inercia, como si quisiera decirle con ese gesto un "no lo arruines".

Y como si lo hubiera entendido, la oji verde volvió a reír de forma divertida antes de tomar su mano.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahí está el raro resultado de mi intento de "alegrar" a Noah xDDD<em>

_que puedo decir? esta pareja, aunque siempre ha sido de mis preferidas, tambien me cuesta demasiado trabajo xD mucha locura que debe equilibrarse con mucho escepticismo y sarcasmo,_

_Pero bien xD con esto terminamos con el especial navideño :D_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad con las altas y bajas que tuvo, yo si lo disfrute xD y finalmente pude quitarme esta idea de la cabeza_

_En fin :D espero venir con algun otro proyecto pronto, hasta entonces, no me molestaré si quieren dejar un review uwu y ya nos veremos~_

_Sayonara~!_


End file.
